ABSTRACT: This poposal seeks funds for research on a Crisis Intervention System as an intervention in the Hartford Hispanic community, in order to meet the pressing need for more rational and effective handling of short-term crisis cases. The three year program will begin with a period of preliminary research on crisis intervention cases, involving close collaboration with local police, who have indicated strong willingness to cooperate in all phases of this effort. The research/program will include the following components: 1. A Crisis Intervention System (involving police collaboration) that will be the experimental condition/to be tested. 2. Comparison of clients handled by the Crisis Intervention System with a sample of controls (60 cases in each category) for assessing effectiveness of the CIS. 3. Research on the effects of the Crisis Intervention System on available services and facilities. 4. Testing of hypotheses about characteristics of Hispanic crisis clients. 5. Development of theoretical model concerning crisis intervention. Funding is requested for support of Mental Health Advocates to staff the Crisis Intervention System and research crisis problems and for the trainig program involving the MHA personnel and police (and other first line interveners).